reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Prayers
Prayers is the fifth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the fifth episode overall. It is set to premiere on November 11, 2014. Plot The episode opens with Dustin Thornton leading a meeting of the Prayer Club, while he voices-over about his relationship with God and how nobody can come in between it, not even Kitty Wilde. Kitty is then shown walking down the hallway, stating that it has been on her mind since she moved to Roosevelt that she was not allowed to join Prayer Club. After the conclusion of the meeting, the group disperses and Kitty enters the room, asking if it's possible for her to join now that she has gotten accustomed to the new school, and he denies her once again before leaving. She proceeds to sing You Keep Me Hangin' On on her way to the courtyard, where she finds Ruby Valetta and Ella Stevens. She explains to them her situation, and Ella explains that Dustin is very sensitive when it comes to the Prayer Club, as well as anyone he believes will challenge his leadership. Ruby suggests going to Principal Howard, because "from what she's seen, he's very level-headed." In the Principal's Office, Kitty explains to Principal Howard that she feels discriminated against by this religious organization, and he remarks about how many times she has been in his office in the past month and a half. He explains that he must make her a part of the club, since all clubs are free to join, to which she states that she wants to be made co-head, or else she would sue the school for religious discrimination. She states that she is highly qualified, performing I Say A Little Prayer with Ella and Ruby. He states that he has a background in performing, and that a sing-off is in order to determine if she is worthy of being co-head. In the choir room, Dustin discusses the situation with Harry Lin and Cameron Hadley. Harry explains that Kitty is very similar to Iris in the sense that she won't give up until she gets what she wants. Cameron states that Kitty did have a point in challenging his leadership because clubs are technically open to everyone, but Dustin cuts him off as the girls walk into the room, followed by Principal Howard, who explains that a sing-off will take place to determine if Kitty will become co-head of the Prayer Club. The scene switches to the respective bathrooms, where Holli is asked Kitty whether or not she'll quit the cheer squad to co-head Prayer Club. Kitty replies that she won't, angering Holli, who leaves the bathroom. In the mens' room, Kenny tells Dustin that he will win the sing-off and doesn't need to worry. Back in the choir room, Forte, Brianna, and Principal Howard are awaiting the arrival of Dustin and Kitty. They finally arrive, Dustin wearing his normal clothes and Kitty changed into a semi-religous outfit. The sing-off begins, and Kitty and Dustin perform Like A Prayer, challenging each other vocally and performance-wise. During the performance, Holli and Kenny subtly attempt to sabotage Kitty's performance, although they are unsuccessful. Both are met highly by the club, and receive cheers as the performance ends. Following the sing-off, Forte and Principal Howard vote, and Kitty is named a co-head of Prayer Club. Kitty tells Dustin that she'll see him at the meeting. Dustin says "damn you" and Kitty slaps him in the face, telling him to never say those words to her again. Dustin resigns as head of the club and walks out of the room, leaving the rest of Forte appalled. Dustin proceeds to sing Pray as the episode ends. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed Navigational